Snack Bar
The Snack Bar is a successful topic and Temple institution run by Dracobolt Description Assume that the entry door of the Snack Bar is to the south. Therefore, upon entering, you would be facing north.The south wall of the Snack Bar building is about seventy percent windows, length-wise. The remaining thirty percent is a brick exterior. The window portion is not floor to ceiling, instead beginning four feet up from ground level. The window wraps around the left side of the building and onto the west wall, extending back for about sixty percent of the west wall's length. In sum, the entirety of the main Snack Bar room has immense windows where facing the exterior. The rest is brick. The roof of the Snack Bar is a lush, sprawling tropical garden. The vegetation is evident, though artfully arranged so the rooftop never feels cramped or divided. Patio tables with candles are scattered across the mosaic floor, and there are small water features here and there. The Snack Bar's second floor is rarely used, but it functions as a banquet hall. There is a large stage at one end, which is fully equipped with a video screen, microphones, and everything a band would need. The Snack Bar's banquet hall can seat two hundred people, though it becomes a bit cramped at the one-fifty mark. There are bathrooms on this floor, and a dumbwaiter connects the main kitchen to the smaller food prep and holding area on the second floor. A full quarter of the Snack Bar's first floor is devoted to the kitchen. The east-most quarter of the main floor houses the kitchen, with the northern quarter of that room being a gigantic walk-in freezer. The rest of the kitchen includes an island in the center and counters along the walls, all of the appliances and gadgets a chef could dream of, and a dumbwaiter to the banquet hall. Of the remaining section of the ground floor, the lounge occupies most of the northern forty percent of space. In the north-east-most corner of the lounge are the stairs, which lead first to the banquet hall on the second floor and continue up to the rooftop. The lounge has a large television, all sorts of video game systems, a huge collection of movies, comfortable couches, table games, board games, computer stations, and a small serving area where food from the kitchen can be brought for easier snacking access and storage. On the west-most end of the room's southern wall is the door to the main room of the Snack Bar. The Snack Bar's main room is entered from the street by a pair of swinging glass doors positioned in the middle of the room's south wall. In the southwest corner of the room is a small stage, perfect for karaoke, stand-up, or other solo performances. On the east wall of the main room is the Snack Bar's counter, where patrons may order food. In the floor behind the counter is a trapdoor large enough for one person at a time to descend through with room enough to carry things with them. The trapdoor leads to a set of easily navigable stairs. Behind the counter, on the east wall, are the swinging double doors to the kitchen. On the east end of the room's north wall are two small doors which lead to the restrooms. The main space of the Snack Bar's main room has small round tables with chairs, as well as couches along the walls and comfy armchairs here and there. There is a removable section of the floor in the middle of this room which leads to a firepit for fires in the winter. The Snack Bar's basement can only be accessed through the trap door behind the Snack Bar's counter. Directly below the stairs is a locked door which leads to the Snack Bar's extensive (though rarely utilized) wine cellar. The wine cellar runs along the southern length of the Snack Bar and slowly descends downward from its entrance on the western side of the building to where it leads to the east. It continues further below ground level in a rough, gradual spiral, and eventually branches out into an unmapped maze. The main room of the basement is roughly square and is dominated by an immense couch and even more immense television set. Along the north and west walls are workbenches and gizmos. On the east wall are two doorways. The southern one leads to Draco's bedroom, which in turn has a door on the eastern side of the north wall which leads to her private bathroom. The northern door on the basement's east wall leads to Draco's office. On the west wall, adjacent to the wine cellar's door, is a nondescript elevator. The even floors on the elevator lead directly to hell, and the odd floors have not been successfully documented. Category:Temple Lore Category:Topics